Card Keys
by FresherThanYou
Summary: Harvey and Jessica have been sleeping together for over a year - and Harvey has the hotel card keys to prove it. Jarvey one shot.


Harvey Specter was not the type of man who needed trophies to commemorate his sexual conquests. For one, who does that? And secondly, as someone who has had more than his fair share of sexual dalliances, Harvey knew that to keep a trophy from each escapade would leave his immaculate and pristine apartment overflowing with shit he didn't need or necessarily want. Because Harvey didn't make it a habit of keeping trophies, it took some time to realize what he'd been doing. When he first realized he had a mini collection of card keys, he felt embarrassed, like that guy who always had trouble getting laid so he had to have proof that it happened. But now, the many hotel card keys he kept comforted him and were proof of his sanity. The collection was proof that his many nights with Jessica Pearson did happen, and weren't a figment of his overactive and very detailed imagination.

On this overcast morning, he had another card key and memory to add to his collection. The card keys were kept in a very old Pearson Hardman envelope in a drawer located in his bedroom. The envelope, now filled with cards collected over the past fourteen or so months was bulging, and had a tear on one side; he'd have to upgrade to a bigger envelope soon. Instead of placing his newest addition into the envelope, Harvey grabbed a couple out of the envelope and flipped through them. The card keys were a multitude of colors and bore various hotel insignia and logos. Harvey could look at almost any of the card keys and call to the front of his memory exactly what happened in its accompanying hotel room, even down to the sounds.

Unfortunately, he didn't have a memento for the first time he and Jessica slept together. No, that time was the epitome of heat of the moment. Sudden, spontaneous, completely out of the blue. To this day he still couldn't believe the circumstances surrounding their initial...coupling. Who'd have thought that if there ever was a "first time" for Jessica Pearson and Harvey Specter to have sex, it would be on Jessica's desk? In all honesty, though, Harvey had fantasized many times about having sex with Jessica in her office - on the desk, against the wall, on the floor, you name it. But he didn't think it would ever happen. Mentors and mentees didn't usually have sex. It would have been like Pip having sex with his benefactor if he were gay or the benefactor was a woman. But Jessica Pearson was no Abel Magwitch, and he'd _always_ wanted her.

It was after 2am and Harvey was still in the office. It reminded him of his days as a junior associate, days when those types of late nights were far too common. He didn't care for it then, and he sure as hell didn't care for it now that he was a senior partner. Yet there he was. While he was roaming the halls, he walked by Jessica's office. Initially Harvey thought that Jessica had already gone and that the light just hadn't shut off automatically yet. But then he noticed Jessica's bag resting at the side of her desk. When Jessica returned, she found Harvey in her office, feet up on the table with a tumbler in his hand. A brow raised as her form of greeting, Jessica didn't bother to ask him why he was in the office so late or why he was in _her_ office drinking _her_ liquor.

They did their version of chit chatting for a few minutes. Jessica wanted an update on the matter he was handling, Harvey spoke about this not being what he signed up for as a senior partner. To that, Jessica rolled her eyes and pointed out that she - a named partner and managing partner to boot - was here in the office in the dead of night just like he was, so tough shit. When Harvey pointed out that the only reason she was still here was because she was overly worried about leaving anything unattended before she went on her two week vacation, she quickly brushed him off and told him to make sure her firm was still standing when she got back.

Harvey couldn't help but smirk and mentally pat himself on the back. Jessica rarely took extended vacations, despite the fact that he constantly harped on her to recharge her batteries. His attempts to look out for her always fell on deaf ears until recently, when Jessica declared that she would be taking a two week vacation to Tahiti and that she would be depending on Harvey to make sure everything went smoothly at the firm during her absence. And on top of taking his advice, Jessica was effectively leaving him in charge of her firm. Mentally, Harvey patted himself on the back.

Once her desk was clear of her laptop (all packed up in her leather bag), all lose papers, post it notes and the like, Jessica surveyed her office and mentally took stock of her office and the man within it.

"I'm serious Harvey. Don't fuck up while I'm gone. I won't be here to clean up your mess."

"Ouch, Jessica, you wound me," he said, getting up and walking toward her. He clutched his chest, making it seem like her words hurt his heart.

"I don't care. I'm trusting you to handle things in the way I would handle things."

"Of course I will. I learned from the best, after all."

Jessica eyed him speculatively. "Kissing my ass right now won't help you. If anything, it lets me know that maybe I should bring Louis in on this, have a little checks and balances going on in my absence."

"Louis won't do anything but tattle to you and interrupt your vacation, which defeats the whole point of you leaving. Plus," he started, playing with a few strands of Jessica's hair, "the only person who could even attempt to keep me in check is you."

And Harvey didn't know how it happened. Maybe it was because it was late and he was tired and being tired often makes one engage in reckless behavior. Or maybe it was because of the smile on Jessica's face that made her look so happy and open. Whatever it was, it led Harvey to throw all caution to the wind and kiss her. Expecting to be slapped on pushed away, Harvey was surprised when Jessica, after a momentary pause, returned his kiss. Their tongues dueled, fighting for control. Soon Jessica was seated on her desk with her skirt hiked up as far as it could go and her legs wrapped around his waist. Then, Harvey was inside of her, thrusting in and out in a rhythm Jessica matched. For the next few minutes the sounds of their heavy breaths and moans filled her office. Sensing he was close and not wanting to leave her behind, Harvey reached between Jessica's legs and started to rub her clit, and got the reaction he wanted. Jessica panted and let him know that she was close. It didn't take long for him to feel her walls clench around his dick and her nails dig into his biceps as she came, and Harvey was right behind her with a release of his own.

At home, Harvey replayed his tryst with Jessica over and over in his head. Every movement, every sound, every touch. It was as if he could still feel her muscles clenching his cock as she reached her peak. Despite the explosiveness of the coupling, Harvey couldn't help but have regrets. The first time he and Jessica had sex should _not_ have been in her office; that could've waited for the tenth or eleventh time. Because - and lets be honest - who wouldn't want to have sex with their hot boss in the office? It's a common fantasy for good reason. But as good as it was - and it was damn good - it could have been better. So much better. Because he was Harvey Specter and he knew he could do better. He didn't even get to taste her, let alone see all of her. The tension after the event filled the room as Harvey stuffed himself back into his pants and Jessica righted her clothes and made a hasty exit, reminding him that he was in charge. All in all, it was an opportunity wasted, for he was sure that he would never get this opportunity again. Because Jessica was...Jessica, and he was quite sure she'd give him some spiel about their coupling being a one-time only thing and they had to put their longstanding relationship and the firm first. Either that, or she would act like it never happened and put it behind her.

Two weeks passed quickly and soon Jessica was back from her vacation and returned to find her firm still standing, as Harvey had promised. It didn't surprise Harvey that Jessica acted the same toward him and she did before they had sex. While Harvey wanted to talk about what happened, he thought it best to follow her lead, though he did so begrudgingly. This was now his new normal.

Nearly a month passed before Jessica brought up that night. Harvey actually choked on the scotch he was drinking, causing Jessica to give him a hard thump on the back to help him out. It was Jessica who pointed out that they were adults (well, she was an adult and Harvey was an adult most of the time) and that two adults could have sex and not make a big deal about it. Why shouldn't they be able to enjoy each other in that way? And, to help keep it separate from their daily lives, they would keep their trysts relegated to impersonal hotel rooms. To all of this, Harvey nodded and marveled at this stoke of luck, not wanting to input his own thoughts and opinions, for fear that she would come to her senses and change her mind.

* * *

There was that one time when Harvey literally pounced onto Jessica when she finally walked into their suite for the night. Harvey had been waiting for her for almost two hours due to a work emergency where it seemed that Jessica was the only one capable of putting out the fire. Upon her arrival, Harvey wasted no time pulling her deep into the room, undressing her while they walked. Soon, he had a naked Jessica splayed out on the bed with his face between her legs. For over an hour he kissed, licked, suckled, nibbled, stroked Jessica to three climaxes. After the third, Jessica had to forcibly push him away from her overstimulated sex before he started anew. Harvey, still nearly fully clothed, crawled his way up Jessica's body and just stared at her as she, eyes closed, tried to calm herself and regulate her breathing. She was a sight to behold, naked, nipples erect and stomach muscles still clenching intermittently like aftershocks. Harvey thought to himself that he could never get enough of this, of her. Harvey thought Jessica had fallen asleep, as some time had passed and Jessica's eyes still remained closed and her breaths were shallow. She surprised him when, as he was about to get off of the bed to begin undressing for bed, she made a quip about him having been hungry and hoping he had some appetite left for the main course before pulling him on top of her.

Once, Harvey arrived at their suite for the night a bit early. He was a bit tired and figured that he could catch some sleep before Jessica arrived. He didn't know how long he'd slept, but when he woke, he found a naked Jessica straddling his lap, a smirk on her face and an eyebrow raised. Immediately becoming hard, it didn't take long or Jessica to divest Harvey of his clothes and ride him into a sort of mental oblivion. He groaned as he watched her sink down onto his shaft, moaning at the sight of him disappearing within her depths. He could never get enough of the way she looked when she was riding him, head thrown back in rapture, her long hair skimming his thighs as she undulated her hips above him.

Another time, Jessica surprised the hell out of Harvey when he woke up in the middle of the night to find her sucking his dick. He couldn't stop himself from reaching over and turning on one of the bedside lamp nearest to him so he could watch her. Jessica wasn't a selfish lover and gave as good and she got. And that night she gave Harvey one of the best orgasms from a blow job he'd ever gotten.

Sometimes their encounters spanned the night, from heavy foreplay to repeated couplings. There were quite a few instances where either Jessica or Harvey found themselves woken up in the middle of the night by the other who was yet to be satiated. And there were other times where their trysts were quick and to the point, but still more than satisfying for both parties. They didn't have a set schedule of when their trysts would occur. Often random, sometimes sporadic, there was no rhyme or reason. They could go weeks without being with each other in that way, and other times they saw each other nightly. Somehow, it didn't affect their working relationship, for both of them were pros at compartmentalizing different areas of their lives. Harvey was still full of snark and occasional flirtation, and Jessica always had the answers and cut him to the quick. Every so often, however, they would butt heads in ways that neither of them could quickly get over. When those times occurred, they would stay away from each other, usually by Jessica's doing as Harvey was a fan of angry sex. He made a joke about it once and the look Jessica gave him was enough to make his dick limp and balls shrivel up and damn near ascend back into his body.

It was an unspoken rule that they would not be with each other when the other was dating. Either Harvey or Jessica would find a way to make it known that they were currently unavailable, often in the form of a casual mention of an upcoming date. Somehow it was never awkward, though Harvey sometimes felt like the green eyed monster affected him more readily than it affected her.

None of this ever became an issue until the Darby debacle. To this day Harvey questioned his mental faculties as to what could have driven him to do something so awful, something that would hurt Jessica so badly. Was his pride worth that much that he would hurt the person who - literally - gave him everything? That lapse of judgment and all reasoning almost caused him to lose everything he'd worked for _and_ the person who meant more to him than anyone else.

It took what felt like ages for Jessica to forgive him. At least, he'd thought she'd forgiven him. When he received a late night text message from to meet her in an hour, he gave no thoughts of Scottie (which should have told him how inconsequential their relationship really was, despite all of this thoughts and proclamations to the contrary), and got ready in a rush to meet Jessica. From the moment his saw her, however, sitting on their bed for the night, he felt like something was off. Yet, he let her take the lead and then he was kissing her and caressing her now naked body. Soon enough, he was on top of her and inside her, her legs wrapped around his waist. He flexed his hips and moved in and out of her, using one hand to give him some leverage while the other hand was wrapped around one of her breasts. It didn't take long, though, for his suspicions that something _was_ , in fact, wrong to be proven true. Though her legs were wrapped around him and her hands clutched his shoulders, Jessica's face was blank. Upon closer look, Harvey was stunned to see that her eyes were a bit glassy and that a single tear was threatening to fall.

No, Jessica wasn't okay. She hadn't forgiven him, at least not completely. Perhaps her forgiveness would have been slightly easier if their relationship had never taken this turn. Harvey would never know, though. All he knew was that he felt like a piece of shit and like the stereotypical teenage boy rutting on top of a girl with no thoughts of her feels or level of satisfaction. With that, he stilled his body and, using his elbows to hold much of his upper body weight, took Jessica's face in his hands and stared at her until her eyes were focused on him.

"I'm sorry, Jessica. So very sorry." There was no snark, or anger, or setting things up so that he could turn the tables around and somehow put some of the blame on her for what happened. There was nothing but remorse in his words and on his face. At that, the one tear that had been threatening to fall escaped Jessica's eye and slid down her face. He swiped the wetness away with his thumb, and moved off of her so that he was now behind her, spooning body into his. It took hours for them to fall asleep.

* * *

Soon after that, his relationship with Scottie ended. Harvey threw himself into his work and learning all of the additional politics and issues that came with being a named partner. Though he wanted to give Jessica all of the space she needed, he did need additional guidance for this new role. And Jessica, perhaps being more magnanimous than he deserved, helped and guided him in this new facet of his career. For his part, Harvey tried to stay out of trouble and be a help to her instead of a hindrance.

Even though Jessica and Jeff had ended their relationship, thoughts of resuming their physical relationship didn't cross Harvey's mind for quite some time. Though things were truly fine between them now and Jessica had truly forgiven him, Harvey honestly thought that that part of his relationship with Jessica was over. But it wasn't. When Jessica broached the subject to him, he asked her if she was sure, and when she said yes he could do nothing but follow.

Things changed after that. It was kind of like a married couple finding themselves at the brink of divorce but then, somehow, they are able to survive and come back stronger than ever. It seemed as if Harvey and Jessica were almost always together. If Mike or Donna were looking for Harvey and couldn't find him based on his meticulously kept calendar, then they could almost be sure that he was in Jessica's office and vice versa. Harvey often took his laptop with him to Jessica's office and did his work there, to be near here. If he was still there after 7pm, he would look up to see Jessica coming into his office with dinner for both of them. They started spending more time together after work - outside of the hotels - going out to dinner or grabbing drinks. They'd even gone to a couple of Broadway shows together under the guise of two long time friends just hanging out.

Harvey gave no thought to dating anyone else, content to have all of his attention focused on Jessica. While they hadn't spoke about it, Harvey was privy to the fact that Jessica had turned down a couple of offers for dates. If Jessica was annoyed with him or vice versa, instead of canceling their plans, they would keep them and have dinner instead and try to deal with their issues head on. Their hotel rendezvous became more frequent, their sexual escapades more intense. There were a couple of times that the ecstasy was so great, it addled his mind and almost caused him to slip and say the words that he wasn't sure she was ready to hear.

When Jessica presented him with an extremely rare bottle of forty year old Macallan scotch for his birthday over dinner, Harvey was taken aback. He knew his scotch and knew that this must have cost Jessica a pretty penny. Jessica only told him to hold on to it for a day of immense celebration. A month later it was Jessica's birthday. Harvey took her to Per Se to celebrate. He could tell that she loved the diamond pendant necklace he presented her. She asked him to help her put it on, and didn't miss the slight shiver she couldn't hold back as his hand purposely brushed against her sensitive neck. Harvey then presented Jessica with another gift, this time an oddly shaped package. Once opened, Jessica found that she'd been given documents. Not just any documents, but all of her Cuban mother's documents, including her birth certificate, diplomas and records, all of the official papers that one loses access to when they flee via chance or lottery from Cuba. This time Jessica didn't even try to hold back tears.

The affection and love they felt for each other was more than evident on those days, a blind person could see it. Any other couple would have probably gone home and fucked each others' brains out. But not them. Because they weren't a couple. They were still a pair of adults trying to pretend that their compartmentalization was still working, that it had ever worked. So, on those nights, Harvey resigned himself to kissing Jessica on the cheek and watching as her chauffeured car drove away.

* * *

As he finished getting dressed for the day, Harvey's mind couldn't help but wander to thoughts of the night before and this morning.

Harvey could count on two hands the amount of times he'd woken up and Jessica was still there. This morning was one of those times.

Jessica was a habitual early riser, preferring to get an early start on work to spending too many extra late nights at the office handling matters. When they'd first started sleeping together, Harvey would find himself annoyed at the fact that he was waking up alone. Morning sex was one of life's greatest joys, who wouldn't want to indulge in that and get their day started with adrenaline and endorphins? Or, worse, did the dawn of the morning leave her with regrets? Jessica must have figured out that he was insecure about this, for one day almost a year ago, in the midst of an inane discussion - at Harvey's insistence - they were having in her office, she found a way to casually mention how she preferred an early start to her day, no matter what, even on weekends. He'd paused at the revelation, internally sighing, before letting her know that he, being observant, had already figured that out years ago. His lie, however, did not work on Jessica, as her raised eyebrow and look of incredulity let him know that she wasn't going to press him despite her not believing him and knowing that he knew why she made the comment in the first place.

On this morning, however, he woke up early enough to watch a very naked Jessica move about their dimly lit hotel room in an effort to locate her clothes so that she could get dressed. When he saw Jessica turn toward him and begin walk toward his side of the bed, Harvey quickly closed his eyes slits so that he could continue his unabashed voyeurism. He had to stop himself from reaching out to touch the hair that cascaded down her face, obscuring it, as she bent down to pick up her maroon colored lacy underwear. He watched her as she dressed - first the underwear, then a matching lace bra, then the black knee length pencil skirt that outlined her backside in a way that had a tendency to test Harvey's willpower to keep his hands to himself when they were in public. It wasn't until Jessica was almost finished, now putting one arm into the sleeve of her blouse, that Harvey cleared his throat to get her attention.

Upon hearing him, Jessica quickly turned her head to face him, her hair whipping over her shoulder. Randomly, it made Harvey think of the many shampoo commercials he'd seen, and he had to tamp down the urge to quote the iconic "don't hate me because I'm beautiful" line to her. The small smile on her face let him know that Jessica was in a great mood, and he decided to save his cheeky remark for a time when he would desperately need to her to smile in order to let him know that whatever fuck up he was sure to make in the future could be forgiven. Instead, he took all of this as a sign to brooch a subject he'd been thinking about for some time.

"So I've been thinking..." Harvey, started then stopped, trying to get the words correct in his head before he spoke them and scared her off.

"Thinking? About what?" Jessica asked as she finished buttoning her blouse and went to collect her heels.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Harvey asked plainly, as he couldn't think of way to find out her plans without sounding like he was fishing. He positioned himself so that he was on seated upright on "her" side of the bed, his feet on the ground with a sheet covering his lap.

Now fully dressed with four inch heels on her feet, Jessica turned to face him, her bare face just as beautiful and piercing as her face when topped off with blood red lips.

"Christmas?" She questioned, confusion and a touch of wariness in her voice.

"Yes Christmas, birth of Christ, the holiday companies love because they can finally go into the black. That Christmas."

"Oh." Jessica paused. "I don't know."

"No plans with family," he prodded, feeling selfish as she wished for her answer to be "no."

"Not really. Everyone is either working or vacationing. Actually, I may do a little work to try and close some loose ends before the new year."

"Instead of working, what do you think about you and I spending Christmas together?" Harvey wanted to mention that they could make a long weekend out of Christmas, but thought that may be pushing things too far, too fast. But how much slower could they really go? Their birthdays were a turning point for Harvey, and was tired of dealing with hotel rooms, tired of waking up to an empty bed, tired of the two of them keeping up the facade that this was just sex and way to get rid of stress and let off some steam with someone they trusted. No, they were past that, and he was tired of pretending that they weren't. They had withstood some very high highs and the lowest of the lows and were still standing strong together. They could do this. They could put a label on what they were doing, what they had, and everything would still be fine. The whole situation would be laughable if he wasn't so frustrated. And the hotel bills! It's not that he didn't have the money to spend - and money was no object when it came to Jessica. But, with all the money he had spent, he could have saved up and bought Jessica a limited edition car, or bought her the perfect engagement ring. Not that marriage was around the corner, but a man has to plan for the future, right?

Jessica walked to stand in front of him, hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you have a fantasy of dressing up as Santa and disciplining one of his naughty elves."

"I'm game if you are," Harvey said with a smirk. Harvey watched her face as it changed from a half smile and arched brown to one that was tense and became pensive with thought.

"Are you serious?"

"About playing dress up? Sure. Even though you're way too tall to be a believable elf, we'd have a lot of fun." Harvey knew that's not what she meant, but thought that bringing a bit more levity to the situation would make her relax. And it did.

"I supposed it wouldn't look right to have an elf who's taller than Santa," she responded in a deadpan voice and then laughed at Harvey's frown. She never missed an opportunity to rib him on the fact that, despite all of his protestations, she was indeed taller than him. Jessica became quiet once more before speaking again. "Are you really serious about spending Christmas together?"

Before answering, Harvey pulled Jessica to him so that she stood between his open legs. He looked up at her as he puts his hands on her hips and used his thumbs to make small circles on her stomach. "Very serious. It's not like we haven't done something like this before...only this time we would be a bit festive."

He could tell that the true meaning of his invitation wasn't lost on her. This was more than just a dinner. This was...Christmas for two. He watched her face as she thought about his invitation and could see her mind working, likely weighing the pros and cons.

Jessica stepped out of his grasp and arched a brow. "You just want me to cook for you," she said, and walked to the closet to fetch her trench coat and purse.

"Well, that's a bonus, I have to admit." Harvey watched Jessica put on her coat and waited anxiously for her answer.

"Christmas Eve dinner. My place, 7pm. Bring the wine," she said as she walked out of their room. All Harvey could do was flop back onto the bed with a big grin on his face, thankful for his good fortune.

The rest of week passed quickly, and before Harvey knew it, he was standing outside of Jessica's door, after having been buzzed up by security. He stood there trying to look confident and casual instead of fidgeting. After what seemed like hours to Harvey, Jessica opened the door and motioned him in. Harvey didn't know what to make of the look Jessica gave him after surveying the items he carried with him. In one hand he held a bottle of wine and in the other hand he had cheesecake and tiramisu from their favorite bakery for dessert. Yet, Jessica's face appeared to hold a question that Harvey had didn't have the answer to because he didn't know the question. Brushing that aside, Harvey took in Jessica's appearance and made no move to hide the frank male appreciation in his gaze. Jessica wore a casual, but elegant, red jersey dress that hugged her curves and showed off a bit of leg due to the dress stopping an inch or two above her knees paired with her stilettos. Her hair was swept to one side and fell in soft waves over her shoulder, and was accompanied by dark eyes and blood red lips. Harvey told her how beautiful and festive she looked she looked. Jessica returned the compliment to Harvey as she eyed his charcoal grey slacks, white button up shirt, and matching vest, as she hung up his coat and took the packages from him.

"Sorry, I couldn't find a suitable green outfit for you little elf fantasy," Jessica said, which garnered a laugh from Harvey.

Dinner was wonderful and Harvey made a point to compliment Jessica numerous times on the meal. Conversation and laughter flowed freely. Harvey couldn't get enough of Jessica in her other element - her home. After dinner, Harvey helped Jessica with the clean-up and mentioned how domesticated all of this seemed. He expected to hear a witty retort, but Jessica merely rolled her eyes, though Harvey did catch the smile that disappeared as fast it came.

The pair retired to Jessica's living room with their refilled glasses of wine and sat next to each other on the couch. Fiddling with the remote to her huge flat screen television, Jessica turned the television to an airing of Elf, which made Harvey burst out laughing. They were watching the part where the characters sang "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" when Jessica spoke.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring an overnight bag."

Harvey looked at Jessica, who was still looking at the film. "Wait, what?"

Jessica turned her head to face him. "I thought you would have wanted to stay."

 _So this was the reason for Jessica's odd look when he'd first arrived_ , Harvey thought to himself. Harvey did want to stay, of course, and actually had an overnight bag waiting in his chauffeured car. He was actually trying to think of a way to invite himself to stay, but this was infinitely better. "My bag is in the car."

"Well, go get it and send Ray home for the night."

He couldn't help himself and pulled Jessica onto his lap to kiss her. Looking into her eyes, he said the words that had been on the tip of his tongue so many times. "I love you."

"I know," Jessica responded, and then kissed him again. "I love you too. No more hotels, okay?"

"Okay."

Minutes later Harvey returned with his leather dufflebag that held toiletries and clothes, as well as Jessica's Christmas presents. When he entered the apartment (Jessica showed him where she kept her keys so that he could let himself back in), Jessica was no where in sight. He called out for her, wondering where she had disappeared to so fast. He had just put her gifts under her huge and expertly decorated Christmas tree when she called his name. He followed the direction of her voice down a fairly long hallway, especially for NYC standards, and found himself in Jessica's bedroom. There she was, stripped of her dress and only wearing red lace high cut panties and a matching bra. She still wore her heels, but on her head was a Santa hat.

"Not a naughty elf, but hopefully a naughty Mrs. Claus will do."

Harvey became slack jawed staring at the woman before him. This was Jessica Pearson, bad ass attorney and woman he loved, in a Santa hat beckoning him to come to her. He heart beat faster and it was as if he could feel all of the blood in his body rushing to his dick, taking him from 0 to 60 in less than 5 seconds.

He walked toward her and pulled her to him, and slanted his mouth over hers, trying to possess her. One hand was in her hair while the other kneaded her ass. She grinding her body against his, and he could feel her wetness on his thigh from its position between her legs. Suddenly her hand was around his dick, stroking him and using her thumb to rub the precum leaking from its head into his flesh. Whispering in his ear, Jessica told him how much she wanted him in her bed. He was only happy to oblige her and picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to her bed. He lay her on the bed and got on top of her, covering her semi clothed body with his naked one. There was something extra erotic about the feel of her lace undergarments against his flesh and the feel of her heels pressing into the back of his thighs.

"I love you," he declared again, reveling in the fact that he could say this now and knew with 100% certainty that she felt the same.

"Show me," she breathed out.

Show her he did. He took his time lavishing kisses all over her body before removing her bra. He took one breast into his mouth, flicking the pebbled nipple with his tongue, while he massaged the other breast with his hand. Jessica writhed beneath his ministrations, and urged him toward the place she needed him most. He kissed his way down her clenching abdomen, taking extra time licking her navel. When he finally reached his destination, Harvey nuzzled her core with his nose and took a moment to breathe Jessica in, causing her to shudder. Slowly, Harvey began to pull Jessica's lace panties down her legs - purposely leaving on her stilettos - until she was fully revealed to him. He stood up and gazed at her naked and willing body and the enormity of the situation hit him. They were in Jessica's home, in her bedroom, and they were about to make love in her king sized bed. It was a heady feeling that Harvey didn't take for granted.

Jessica lay there, letting Harvey drink his fill of her until she couldn't wait any longer. His name fell softly from her lips and he went to her, wasting no time. Suddenly he was on top of her, kissing her, and his hand was between her legs. His index finger trailed up and down her wet slit, and on the downward stroke he inserted two fingers into Jessica, making her moan loudly. In and out he thrust his fingers, making sure to curl them slightly on each down stroke. Though her body seemed to hum in pleasure at his ministrations, Jessica wanted - needed - more. Wrenching her mouth from his and moving his hand, Jessica flipped them over so that she could straddle Harvey. She gripped his length and situated herself above him, slowly taking him in until he was fully sheathed within her. Jessica threw her head back, moaning his name raggedly. Her hands were behind her using Harvey's muscled thighs for leverage to make her movements good for the both of them. Over and over Jessica rose up, until he was almost fully out if her, and sank back down onto him. Her movements were hypnotic. Harvey had one hand on her hip and the other hand on her breast. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger while watching his cock disappear into her over and over again. Jessica bounced, grinded and whined her sex against his until screamed his name as she came.

After her orgasm, Harvey eased Jessica off of him and flipped over and pulled her to her knee. he quickly situated himself behind her. He fisted himself and massaged the head of his penis against her slick folds before driving himself into her, making her gasp. His earlier finesse was now absent as her fucked her hard. Jessica's pants and moans filled his ears along with the sound of his pelvis slapping against her ass. Jessica threw her ass in a circle against him, urging him on. Harvey's hands were gripping Jessica's hips hard, perhaps hard enough to leave bruises,and his thrusts increased in pace, a sign that his climax was closed. Someone exclaimed "Fuck!" though neither knew who said it, they were so caught up. Harvey moved one hand from her hip to between Jessica's legs, rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. Jessica's keening cry announced her climax and Harvey was right behind her with his own release.

They both collapsed onto the bed once the tremors that wracked their bodies ceased, though Harvey had the foresight to fall on his side so he didn't crush Jessica. It took some time before their breathing was back to normal and they were able to move. He kissed Jessica's shoulder before getting up, removing her shoes, and pulling her out of the bed so they could clean up a bit. Minutes later, after freshening up and retrieving two fresh glasses of wine, they were right back in the bed and watching more Christmas movies. The whole thing struck Harvey as so...normal. Domesticated, even. And he grinned, he thinking about his card key collection and marveling that it was now complete.

* * *

 **A/N: This was supposed to have been posted in time for Christmas (hence the Christmas references). My bad, life got in the way. This story is for Cakes, Liz, Lauren & Riss. Love y'all.**

 **Pip and Abel Magwitch are characters from the classic novel Great Expectations. Check it out if you haven't.**

 **Please review. :-)**


End file.
